Beacons, in particular marine beacons, whose electrical current power supply is provided by solar cells which supply the electricity from the sunlight they receive are already known.
Beacons of the type heretofore known often have their solar cells fastened by complicated means and are connected by external electrical wiring to the devices they power. Consequently, the known beacons are fragile and have low resistance to the bad weather to which they are often exposed.